


Под прикрытием

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, General, Humor, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть установка от Персии: весело встретить Рождество!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под прикрытием

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa Challenge 2014 в сообществе Weiss Kreuz Karneval для Solveyg.

Спускаясь в подвальчик «Конэко», Манкс как-то нехорошо улыбалась.

— Итак, Вайсс. Новая миссия от Персии: весело встретить Рождество! — она вставила кассету в видеомагнитофон и щелкнула пультом. На экране возник темный мужской силуэт.

— Охотники Света! В Критикер обеспокоены, что в последнее время ваше прикрытие пошатнулось. Это необходимо исправить до конца года. Подробные инструкции получите у Манкс. Возражения не принимаются.

Телевизор погас, а Вайсс продолжали молча пялиться на него.

— Это какая-то шутка? — решился нарушить молчание Кэн.

— Это не шутка, а гораздо хуже — это факт. — Манкс выглядела до отвращения довольной, даже не пытаясь изобразить сочувствие.

— То есть, ты предлагаешь нам устроить новогоднюю распродажу в магазине, поставить елочку, водить вокруг нее хороводы, надев бумажные короны или полосатые колпачки, а потом проснуться с больной головой в разгромленной комнате, усыпанной конфетти? — уточнил Едзи.

— Я смотрю, у тебя большой опыт корпоративов, — поддел его Кэн.

— Предлагаю не я. Персия и Критикер. — Издевательская усмешка пропала с лица Манкс, сменившись холодной вежливостью. — Но в общих чертах ты прав. Распродажа, мишура и корпоратив.

— Спятить можно! — взвыл Оми. 

— Справитесь, — оптимистично заявила Манкс.

— Я придумал отличное развлечение! — вклинился Едзи. Остальные недоверчиво покосились на него. — Закажем огромный торт со взбитыми сливками…

— Неплохое начало, — хмыкнул Кэн.

— А внутрь посадим Манкс!.. Эй, эй, я же просто предложил, не надо в меня целиться.

— К концу года чувство юмора мне немножко отказывает, Кудо, — Манкс убрала пистолет и добавила: — Попытка саботажа также приравнивается к неподчинению и карается соответственно. Это касается всех, мальчики.

— …и что делать будем? — спросил Кэн, когда прекрасная секретарша ушла.

— Вешаться, — угрюмо ответил Едзи. — Ая, а ты чего молчишь?

— Я считаю, Манкс права, надо устроить праздник. Мы уже почти забыли, какова обычная жизнь… Едзи, ты отвечаешь за декорации, Кэн займется угощением, а на Оми — культурная программа. 

— А ты-то что будешь делать, Ая?

— Как — что? Руководить.

Когда напарники угрюмо разбрелись по «Конэко», осознав, что шутить ни Манкс, ни сам Ая не намерены, он задумался. Время от времени Критикер подбрасывали им подобные, идиотские на первый взгляд, миссии. Нет, рациональные зерна там всегда были. Но очень глубоко, а исполнять приказы Критикер приходилось все равно. Вот и сейчас — что прикажете делать? Хоть Санта-Клауса нанимай! Впрочем… Помедлив, Ая достал мобильник и потыкал в кнопки. Трубку на том конце провода сняли после пары гудков.

 

В канун Рождества «Конэко» заблестел всеми цветами радуги: Едзи подошел к своей части задания ответственно и креативно. С самого утра в магазин заявились несколько длинноногих красоток с охапками мишуры, долго о чем-то шушукались с Едзи, хихикая и взвизгивая, а потом, будто маленький девятый вал, промчались по «Конэко», оставляя за собой обвитые гирляндами горшечные цветы и приколотые к стенам веточки остролиста. Когда они ушли, Едзи, напустив на себя жуткую таинственность, исчез на часок и вернулся с утомленным, но победным видом, потрясая небольшой пушистой сосенкой. Торжественно водрузив ее в самый устойчивый горшок, а тот — в центр магазинной витрины, он повесил на ветки несколько разноцветных шариков, набросил сверху пару ярких нитей стеклянных бус, добавил мишуры и демонстративно утер трудовой пот. Посетительницы магазинчика, число которых за это время удвоилось, разразились бурными аплодисментами. Едзи тоскливо взглянул на Аю и незаметно чиркнул ребром ладони себе по горлу, мол, на этом его вклад в Рождество закончен. 

— Может, я уже пойду? До вечера? Мне еще девочек отблагодарить надо, а?

— Неужели не отблагодарил? Тогда кто тебя так заездил? — Ая протянул ему зеркало.

— Это за дерево, — ничуть не смутившись, Едзи стер со скулы темно-розовый след помады.

— Иди уж, заслужил. Но завтра отработаешь мою смену.

— Сатрап. Душитель свободы. Изверг, — патетически пробормотал Едзи, подхватился и юркнул в подсобку, оставив Аю один на один с полным залом шумных восторженных девиц.

Уже к обеду Ая не выдержал и призвал на помощь Кэна и Оми — держать оборону. План Критикер работал: от посетительниц отбоя не было, мигающие огоньки рождественских гирлянд бросали на нежные девичьи лица жутковатые блики, но иногда среди бесконечной вереницы девушек Ае встречались смутно знакомые мрачного вида мужчины в строгих костюмах. Они покупали хризантемы в маленьких горшочках и маленькие же бонсаи, всякий раз выдавая точные суммы без сдачи. Ая никак не мог сообразить, где их видел, пока у одного такого амбала из бумажника не выпала визитка — белый прямоугольник, разделенный черным крестом на четыре части. В каждой четвертинке было что-то написано, Ая даже не успел различить, что именно — мужчина молниеносно подхватил визитку и убрал обратно. Но это не имело значения: черно-белой символикой с крестами пользовались в Критикер. 

Значит, их проверяют? Отлично, пусть видят, что псы Персии готовы исполнять любые приказы. Ая нагнулся и вытащил из-под прилавка увесистую стопку спрессованных бумажных корон. Три из них он расправил, раздал Оми и Кэну, надел сам и громко объявил:

— В честь Рождества каждому купившему цветок — рождественская тиара в подарок!

Кэн перекрестился и медленно начал отступать к подсобке.

— На мне еще рождественский ужин, за продуктами сходить надо, а потом их приготовить… — тихо бормотал он и, не переставая, крестился, пока не выскользнул за дверь.

 

К вечеру Кэн, которого Ая за час до закрытия чуть не волоком вытащил из кухни, кое-как вытолкал не желающих уходить школьниц, запер дверь магазина и повесил табличку «закрыто». Щелкнул переключателем гирлянды на окне, переведя ее в режим постоянной подсветки:

— Задолбало это мигание. 

— Ближайшую неделю мы можем вообще не работать, — Оми поднял голову от кассы, как раз подсчитав их дневную выручку.

— Вероятно, у Критикер планы на нас именно на следующую неделю, — Ая пожал плечами. — Пойдемте уже… праздновать.

— А где Едзи-кун?

— Притащится, никуда не денется.

Когда все трое расселись вокруг стола в гостиной, в дверь «Конэко» забарабанили.

— Хоу, хоу, хоу, — раздалось басовито. За стеклом маячила высокая фигура в красном.

— Это… — Оми вопросительно вскинул голову.

— Санта-Клаус. Просто Санта-Клаус, — кивнул Ая и пошел открывать.

— Здравствуйте, мальчики и… мальчики, — раскатисто воскликнул Санта-Клаус, отряхивая снег с черных сапог. Вместе с ним в «Конэко» ворвались с улицы клубы морозного воздуха, гомон прогуливающихся горожан и отдаленные звуки фейерверков, хрустко пахнуло снегом, и на мгновение Ае показалось, что у них действительно праздник. 

— Надеюсь, вы весь год вели себя хорошо? Иначе никаких подарков не получите!

— Отличный вокальный модулятор, где добыл? — вполголоса спросил Ая, опуская жалюзи на окнах. Санта-Клаус сделал вид, будто ничего не слышит, только хитро блеснули на румяном лице очки-половинки.

С кухни потянуло густым мясным духом и дымком, будто от шашлыков, и Кэн хлопнул себя по лбу, мигом выметясь из комнаты. Через несколько минут, наполненных воплями и звоном посуды, он вернулся, торжественно неся на вытянутых руках блюдо с рождественским гусем. Ножки и крылышки запеклись почти до черноты, но пахла птица все равно изумительно. Санта-Клаус потянул носом и шумно сглотнул.

А Кэн незаметно поманил Аю и Оми за собой.

— Пошли-ка, покажу кое-чего, — напряженно сказал он, когда они оба вышли.

Поднявшись по лестнице, он распахнул дверь в комнату Едзи. Там на кровати лежал нераспакованный костюм Санта-Клауса. Тот самый, который Ая недавно заказал в прокате. 

Переглянувшись, они нарочито спокойно вернулись в гостиную. Ая подозревал, что никакого Санты они там уже не застанут, но нет — сидел за столом, копаясь в мешке с «подарками».

Кэн деловито принялся задергивать шторы в комнате, Оми включил телевизор погромче, а сам Ая, подойдя к самозванцу со спины, произнес:

— А теперь говори, кто ты, и что ты сделал с Кудо. И без фокусов.

— Больно он мне нужен, ваш Кудо, — проворчал Санта и медленно поднял руки. — Я, вообще-то, как честный человек, зашел поздравить коллег, и прошу заметить, без всякого злого умысла.

— Коллег? — Кэн будто невзначай повернул в пальцах разделочный нож и со смаком вогнал его в брызжущего жиром гуся. Дальнейшее они с Аей проделали так слаженно, будто всю жизнь репетировали. В каком-то смысле так и было, конечно — за годы, проведенные в Вайсс, они все научились синхронной импровизации. Ая поймал поднятые руки Санты в болевой захват, а Кэн дернул на себя накладную бороду, одновременно с этим сорвав с чужой головы красный плюшевый колпак. 

Рыжие волосы рассыпались по плечам, и Шульдих вздохнул:

— Вот ведь неверующие. Сказал же, поздравить пришел. Сочельник и все такое, мир, дружба, елка. Конфеты вон в мешке. А вы…

— Что с Кудо? — повторил Ая, все еще держа Шульдиха. Под кожей у того перекатывались литые мускулы, Ая чувствовал их даже сквозь подбитую ватой куртку, но вырываться Шульдих не спешил. Хотя совершенно точно мог.

— Да ничего. Честно, ничего. Он, ээээ, у дамы. — Помолчав и убедившись, что одной фразой не отделается, Шульдих продолжил: — Адрес я вам все равно не скажу, но там мой дом через дорогу. А ваш Балинез слишком громко думает, когда чувствует себя виноватым, я ни при чем. Вот я и подумал, чего зря празднику пропадать…

— А где остальные Шварц? — подал голос Оми. Все это время он сидел в дальнем углу комнаты, держа подставного Санту на прицеле арбалета.

— Откуда я знаю. Отпуск у нас, праздничный. Каникулы. Эти сволочи разлетелись, кто куда, а я тут остался, в Токио. Так что отпусти ты меня уже, Фудзимия, и пожрать дайте, я из-за этой бороды до сих пор вашего гуся не попробовал. А он, скотина, пахнет!

— Ну что скажешь, Ая? — Кэн тревожно взглянул на него. Ая медленно ослабил хватку, и Шульдих тут же с наслаждением принялся растирать плечи, не пытаясь ни убить всех Вайсс, ни залезть им в головы. Вроде бы не пытаясь — поручиться Ая не мог.

— Колпак надень, — сказал он Шульдиху, — чтобы волос не было видно.

— Так не нравятся рыжие?

— Не в этом дело. Официально ты сейчас исполняешь роль Едзи, а он к смене имиджа не склонен.

— То есть, у вас сегодня праздничная иллюминация не просто так? — Шульдих прищурился.

— Типа того, — буркнул Оми, нехотя опуская арбалет и демонстративно кладя на стол возле своей тарелки дротики.

— Значит, я удачно зашел.

— Обалдеть, как удачно. Радуйся, что не убили, и заткнись.

— Кэн, повежливее с «Едзи», — одернул его Ая и заработал возмущенный взгляд в ответ.

«Так, значит, рыжие тебе нравятся?» — раздался в голове у Аи вкрадчивый смешок. — «Тогда поверь: это Рождество ты не забудешь никогда».


End file.
